When Love and Hate Collide
by Laris Neal
Summary: Happily Ever After was about a princess getting married with a prince and being happy forever, a perfect family. Regina didn't get it, but she not wanted it either. When love and hate collides no one can stop destiny, even have to be fairytales.


**Oneshot – When Love and Hate Collide**

**Swan Queen/Remma**

**Happily Ever After was about a princess getting married with a prince and being happy forever, a perfect family. Regina didn't get it, but she not wanted it either. When love and hate collides no one can stop destiny, even have to be fairytales.**

**Note: This is my first story about OUAT, yay! I don't know if it is that good, but I tried. I hope you guys like it. It's a Swan Queen/Remma fanfic, because they are made to be. Anyway, don't pay atention to the grammar mistakes, I will correct them as soon as I get it. If I keep writing, I'll keep getting better. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>There was a good and warn night in Storybrooke, but not for Regina. It was a bitter night, especially when she was left alone with her own messed feelings. She fought with Emma again. She was at her office, working, when Emma came from nowhere accusing her of something.<p>

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" she asked softly. She wasn't in the mood for rough fight.

"Why? Why do you need to hurt everyone who starts to be happy? Why can't you leave people alone?" she started to yell.

"What are you talking about? And please, low your tone." Regina was confused, but still calm.

"What the hell I'm talking about? Graham! You killed him! I know it was you!" she was pretty damn angry, Regina could see it in her eyes.

"I'll not say twice, low your tone. Are you mad, Miss Swan? How could I kill Graham? He had a heart attack, the M.E. already confirm it."

"He did because he works for you! You think you can own everyone, but you can't Madame Mayor!" Emma put her both hands strongly on Regina's desk.

Regina's brown eyes went from the blonde's hands into the green pissed eyes. She smiled, of course she knew what she was talking about, but she liked to play. She looked into that angry eyes and she could see more there, so much more than Emma wanted to show.

"Can you prove it?" Emma didn't say a word. "I knew it. Why don't you do me a favor and do what you do the best? Go away." She wanted to be alone.

"I'll not leave, not this time." She said firmly.

"Why, Miss Swan? What the hell are you still waiting for?" Regina left up making eye contact. She couldn't understand why Emma was still there. The blonde didn't answer straight, she looked down and up trying to find the right words to tell.

"Henry. He needs me." She said, but she knew that wasn't completely true, so do Regina.

"Really? This is all about Henry? So what are you doing at my office, late at night, confronting me about Graham?"

"Well, Madame Mayor, if Graham is running away from your room late at night with Henry at house, I think that it's my business." She said quickly, still staring at brown eyes.

"What? Why are you so obsessed with me and my sexual life, when you even haven't one? I slept with Graham, this is a crime? I can make my own decisions about what it's the best for me and for my son."

"He's my son too." She said angrily.

"Miss Swan, let me remind you not to play around with me. I'm warming you, go away!" she yelled at the last part.

Emma looked at her like she was saying that that wasn't finished. She turned out and left the mayor alone with all her thoughts and feelings. Now, remembering the talk, she knew she hurted Emma in some point, mainly when she said that about her sex life. She knew Emma always screwed up when the subject was relationships. She knew Emma was alone and she just passed over a night with random guys. Maybe she wanted to hurt Emma, yes she did, and she wanted Emma could feel the same way she does: empty. Alone, sad, got hurt. She did kill Graham, just because he was turning out of her control, and that she couldn't accept. The curse was about her happiness and everyone's not happy endings, but now she wasn't happy. Everything was taken off of her, everything she cared about even a little.

When Emma left the Mayor's house, she went back into her car.

"Damn it!" she yelled beating at the door.

She was there trying to find an answer about Graham's death and only what she got was getting hurt by Regina's words. That woman was incredible disgusting! What the hell she wanted with Graham? He was almost half her age, he was an incredible person, a good one, and he needed to be involved with the bad one?

Emma drove until Mary Margaret's house and entered without making any sound. She was still confused about her last talk, so she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were driving her crazy! Why she couldn't stop thinking about Regina? She could swear she saw tears in that brown sad eyes. She could swear Regina just wanted someone to hold her and change her life. But how could Emma change that? She was just a Boston girl with a messy life whom had a son ten long years ago.

Before her could go on with her thoughts, she heard someone knocking at the door. Who the hell could be that time? She went down the stairs; she didn't change her clothes yet, so she just opened the door.

"Madame Mayor?" now she was surprised.

"Miss Swan. I think we still have something to talk about." Emma tried, but could not see what it was by looking at Regina's face.

"Ok, let's walk a little." Emma went out and closed the door.

They started to walk side by side on the empty street. They didn't talk for some minutes, but Emma soon broken the silence.

"So what do you want from me?"

"While I was alone at my office, I was thinking about our last talk. I was trying to figure out why we both fight so much." She stopped and looked straight into those green eyes.

"So?" Emma stared at her too. Her eyes went up and down from those brown eyes to that kisseable and now red lips.

"Listen, Emma." Yes, she noticed it was the first time she said her first name.

"After you came to Storybrooke, everything changed. I'm sorry for what I ever did to you, but I was just trying to protect what I've, my son, my city, my life."

"I can understand, Regina." She could feel the regret on Regina's words, maybe she was melting her cold heart.

"That's good. So I think you can understand that this is the right choice. Leave." She said firmly. Emma looked at her without believing. Was she really saying that? She thought Regina regretted her bad side, but she was wrong. Regina didn't get a good side. That was she thought.

"What? Are you joking around?" Emma started to yell again.

"No, Miss Swan, I'm telling you the truth. You can't be here." She turned out, she was giving the back to Emma, but the blonde one could not accept that.

"Wait, Regina!" Emma held Regina's arm firmly. She felt Regina moan lowly.

"Let me go, Miss Swan." The Mayor said angrily.

"No! I'm not afraid of you, Madame Mayor." After saying that, Emma saw Regina turned again to confront her. She stepped forward being closer to the blonde, whispering in a warming tone.

"But you should be." In that moment, they both almost stop breathing. There was a fine, fine line between love and hate, and they were closer to cross it. Regina had a wildly thing into those brown eyes, and Emma could see it. She could feel the sexual tension flowing between their bodies.

"Really? Or what? What would you do?" she loved to dare the mayor every single time. She felt pleasured with that.

Regina smiled. She putted her hand into Emma's neck and pushed her closer kissing her rough. When their lips collided, they both felt some kind of explosion inside them. Something changed, like that time when Emma putted the badge, but this time it was bigger. Regina intensified the kiss and it became deeper, her other hand touching Emma's soft skin. God, how she tasted good! She wanted to try her a long time ago.

After a while, Emma pushed her back, making eye contact and trying to understand.

"Are you insane? What just happened?" she was pretty damn confused.

"Don't fool me around, Miss Swan. I know how you feel, because I feel the same. Don't try to deny it." She had a big smile on her face, while she was passing her finger into her lips.

"I… I… No… It's wrong. Us? Together? How about Henry? And… Wait! It's totally insane that you and me, totally different, be together!" she was almost freaking out. Not that she was that surprise, but that kiss only happened into her dreams, but now it was real. Pretty damn real.

"Why so many walls, Miss Swan? Why can't you just do it and forget about the rest? Henry is another story, but us? I'll not let somebody tell me how to live my life. It's not a damn book who will stop me to be happy. If you don't want me, fine!" her eyes were in fire. How she could be so stupid thinking that Emma could understand and accept her? At the end, she was like everybody. She could not love someone like Regina.

Regina turned out and started to walk through the street, but she felt Emma's hands holding her.

"Regina, wait!" she yelled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I want you, ok? It's complicated, but…" she was trying to find out the right words to not hurt Regina more than she was.

"Shh. Just come after me." Regina pushed her back to another kiss, this time a light and full meaning one.

Something changed into Storybrooke. The air was different. Maybe the curse was broken, or maybe the curse was finally working, because the evil queen was getting her happy ending. When love and hates collide, the destiny will find a way to bring it's happily ever after to happen, no matter if in the common way or if in its own way.


End file.
